bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reitōgetsu (Spirit)
| birthday = | age =100+ | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Satori Kurosaki | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Reitōgetsu (冷凍月, Freezing Moon) is the zanpakutō of Satori Kurosaki. Appearance Reitōgetsu is a tall woman with long hair colored a mix of black and varying shades of blue. Her eyes are crimson and somewhat slanted, filled with concentric rings. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with a growth-ring pattern and a furisode with a butterfly motif along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. Personality In contrast to Satori, she is exuberant and cheerful by nature, and is the stereotypical extrovert. She loves being around people, being the center of attention. She leads from the front, inspiring people to follow her way of doing things without giving them the chance to think twice about it. She is headstrong and forthright, and tells it how she sees it. He is the worst enemy of propriety. A very touchy-feely person to start off with, an appreciation for the finer points of the human form and is often considered a word-class pervert. She is a master of the covert grope, the wolf-whistle and when all else fails the lightning-quick dodge. She targets include men and women alike, particularly pretty boys and cute girls. However, she prefers not to be overly sexual about it, and will usually take a serious plea to be left alone at face value. Her antics are more for fun than anything else. Background Powers and Abilities Freezing Spiritual Pressure: Due to her being an Ice-Type Zanpakutō, her spiritual pressure is able to freeze things when released. Her spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and blue in color. Hakuda: Zanjutsu: Form Manifestation: ' Zanpakutō 'Reitōgetsu (冷凍月, Freezing Moon), it takes the form of a light blue longsword, To summon her Zanpakutō she raises her hand in front of her. It then manifests in the form of ice. * : Its Shikai command is "Freeze the Heavens, Freeze Hell and Shatter the tides ". To activate her shikai, she draws a crescent symbol in front of her then says the release command. Upon doing so, her body shatter in the same manner as ice then reforms. :Shikai Special Ability: Reitōgetsu is an ice-type Zanpakutō, which possess multiple techniques; which she calls "Plays". Besides ice techniques, Reitōgetsu's general ability is the manipulation of water. She is able to pull water from the a location or, covert reishi into it. :* Saisho Shibai: Shirafune Mugetsu (最初芝居: 白刀無月, First Play: White Sword of the Moonless Sky): :* Niban Shibai: Tsukishiro Tenshō (二番芝居: 月白天衝, Second Play: White Moon Heaven-Piercer): :* Sanban Shibai: Kageyoshi Senhihana (三番芝居: 景厳 千氷華, Third Play: Vibrant Display of a Thousand Ice Blossoms): :* Daiyon Shibai: Akatsuki Tensa (第四芝居:暁 天鎖, Fourth Play: Daybreak of the Heaven Chain ): * : Hakutaku no Reitōgetsu (白澤冷凍月, lit. "White Benevolence of the Freezing Moon) While her bankai's name has been stated, its abilities and form hasn't been. Quotes Trivia